


《what a difference a night makes》授权翻译

by cindy0116z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindy0116z/pseuds/cindy0116z
Summary: kyra4原创，英文作品发布在fanfiction上。





	1. Chapter 1

\----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ \----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ \----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ 2月12日，星期四  
错了,错了,错了。一切都大错特错。  
西弗勒斯斯内普，霍格沃茨魔法学校的魔药教授，沮丧的低吼了一声，从望远镜前面抬起了头。  
他调整了一下望远镜的位置，再次靠近了目镜，希望能看到一些不同的东西。  
但他再一次失望了。  
该死的，一定是出了什么他不知道的差错！  
星象表明，霍格沃茨即将发生一件事情——一件意义深远的事情，一件有可能会打破各个学院之间的壁垒，让学生们真正团结起来抵御外部危险的事情。  
这个消息单独看来的确令人高兴，只是……  
“不可能。”站的屋顶观景平台边，一向沉默寡言的教授一改常态，自言自语道。“完全不可能。不会是他们两个。如果是别的什么人，随便什么人……”他说着，一只手穿过油腻的头发，然后用拳头捶向他身边的石墙。  
一定是他没有观测到正确的星象。  
是的，一定是这样。  
他并不是专业天文学家或者占星家。绘制星图，研究它们的运动，真的不是他所擅长的领域。  
至少不像他对魔药方面那么具有天赋，或者像在黑魔法防御术方面那么深刻的研究。  
所以现在是求助于专家的时刻了。  
他需要一个人来指出他的错误，并且解读星象真正的含义。  
但如果这位专家也和他的出同样结论的话……不，不会的。  
他会同时听取算数占卜学占卜学教授费伦泽,以及天文学教授辛尼斯塔的意见。他们中的任何一个人都能告诉他星象的真正寓意。  
如果霍格沃茨的未来都会取决于连个年轻人的爱情的话，他深切的为这所学校里的所有人感到恐惧。  
\----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ \----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ \----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ 2月13日，星期五  
辛尼斯塔 叹了口气，这也许是她这节课第一百次叹气了。  
她在这节课结束后要做一件事情。一件所有教授都认为必要的事情，当然这不包括她自己。辛尼斯塔依然对此事保留意见。  
她认为教授们的决定非常离谱。  
魔药课教授观测到的星象，经过她本人，费伦泽教授，甚至邓布利多自己也研究过，并且基于此做出了这个决定。  
但在她看来，把这两个学生单独放在一起过夜，最终只会有一个人活到天亮。  
为什么？  
看看今天她在上课前看到的事情就知道了。  
两拨学生在她的课堂上争吵了起来，学生们在晚饭前还这么有精力真是讨厌。  
这两拨学生，分别是大名鼎鼎的波特, 韦斯莱, 和格兰杰, 另一波则不那么有名气——马尔福，克拉布和高尔。  
战火当然是在哈利和德拉科之间首先被燃起的，但当辛尼斯塔到达教室的时候，她看到的场景是，赫敏挡在哈利的身前，瞪着对面那个浅金色头发的斯莱特林，对方显然对面前的棕发女巫的干涉不以为意，松松垮垮的站在那里。  
“如果你要伤害哈利，你必须先过我这关，马尔福。”女巫手里拿着魔杖，坚决的挡在多次想要自己冲到前面去的哈利的身前。  
德拉科动了动嘴唇，发出一声冷笑。“你说的好像我会害怕一样，格兰杰。我不介意亲手除掉一个泥（m）……”  
辛尼斯塔不得不在这时候介入。  
在那个斯莱特林小巫师说出“泥巴种”，导致韦斯莱失去控制之前，她走进了教室，及时的避免了一场六年级格兰芬多和斯莱特林的混战。  
星象里提到的两个人，两个能结束这两个学院长久以来敌对状态的人，就是德拉科和赫敏。  
因此几名教授决定为他们创造一个单独相处的夜晚。  
希望他们会爱上彼此，而不是杀了对方。  
哦，多么天方夜谭。  
这是一个注定会失败的计划。  
但这也是星象给他们的指引，霍格沃茨现在形势下最好的选择。  
所以这个计划必须被实施。  
当学生开始把课本、笔记和其它个人物品往书包里装的时候，辛尼斯塔又叹了口气。  
现在是周五晚上的九点，她敢肯定学生们都急着要去教室之外的地方。  
他们很快都可以如愿以偿，除了两个人。  
“格兰杰小姐，马尔福先生，”在学生们大批涌出教室的时候，辛尼斯塔喊道，“我能和你们两个谈谈吗?”  
两人不情不愿的挪了过来，他们一定以为辛尼斯塔是要为了上课前的一幕而责备他们。  
不过她知道，一旦他们听完她真正要说的话，他们会觉得责备也不是不好。  
辛尼斯塔注意到赫敏的两个朋友用同情的目光看着这边，而德拉科则向他的跟班们做了一个微妙的手势，意思是，“我处理好这里的事就去找你们。“  
辛尼斯塔一直等到教室里只剩下他们三个人，才开口说话。  
赫敏看上去很紧张，而德拉科也有些闷闷不乐。  
“马尔福先生，格兰杰小姐，”她说，“作为级长和班里的前两名学生，我有一个特别的任务要交给你们。你们必须在今晚完成这个任务。”她看见两个人对视了一眼，彼此都十分警惕。然后回过头来看着她。  
“教授，这个任务的具体内容是什么?”赫敏试探性地问。  
“教员们最近观测到了一些不寻常的星象活动，”辛尼斯特拉说，“你们要做的就是追踪夜空中某些恒星和行星的运行轨迹。这是有关的清单，我希望你们能画出它们的轨迹。”她把一张羊皮纸递给德拉科，德拉科接过羊皮纸，看上去有些惊慌失措。  
“当然，”她接着说，“这要占用你们整整一夜的时间。”(她没有提到的是，这份工作——一个把他们锁在一起的借口)。“你们必须紧密观察这些星星，直到它们消失在地平线以下，或者黎明的曙光让它们变得不可观测。这需要两个人的配合，一个观察，一个是绘制星图。十几个左右的恒星和行星必须每隔半小时进行一次检查和绘制。我建议你们交换位置，这样就能保持头脑清醒。在做这么重要的工作时打瞌睡是不行的。请记住，虽然这看起来有点不方便，但这对你们俩来说都是一种荣誉。以前从未把这么重要的任务委派给学生。正因为你们在学业上都如此杰出，并且通过履行你们的级长职责已经证明你们能承担责任，所以你们才有这个特殊的机会来协助教授们完成工作。我会给你们使用我个人望远镜的许可。”  
德拉科最终开口，说出了两人共同的想法;“教授……你在开玩笑吧。”  
“我向你保证，马尔福先生，我不是。这是一项非常严肃的任务，我对你们寄予厚望。你们要立刻动身。我会让家养小精灵在几小时后给你们带点夜宵，这样你们可以保持足够的体力。如果你不介意的话，我还有别的事要处理。”辛尼斯塔说完，大步朝门口走去。  
她刚走到门口，赫敏惊慌失措的声音让她不得不停下脚步。“教授!你不能!我不能……他……我们不能在一起!”  
辛尼斯塔露出一个笑容，看着面前的女巫一张快要哭出来的脸，她刚刚接受了一个几乎算是荣誉的任务，可你从她的脸上只能找到不安和震惊。这说明了很多问题。  
辛尼斯塔感到恐惧，她对自己的行为再一次产生了怀疑。  
他们的计划真的能成功吗？不，不会的。  
但现在已经没有退路了。  
“你会没事的，格兰杰小姐，”她鼓励道。  
不等他们两人有机会进一步抗议，辛尼斯塔紧紧的关上教室门，并且念了一个咒语。  
这个咒语会使门从外面和里面都锁着，直到天亮。  
\----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ \----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ \----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ 赫敏马上走到门口，试图拧开把手，进一步和辛尼斯塔解释她不能接受这个任务的原因。德拉科马尔福是这个世界上她最后一个愿意合作的人，赫敏可以确定。并且她要告诉那个严肃的教授。  
“门锁住了。”赫敏发现了这个事实。  
她没有回头看德拉科的反应，当然他也不会做出任何反应，对着她。  
赫敏听到了门那边隐隐约约传来的声音，她把耳朵贴在门上，辨认那是什么。  
是哈利和罗恩。  
他们没有离开，听起来在和辛尼斯塔争论着什么。  
他们就在门的另一边。  
声音很激动。  
赫敏只能听到破碎的只言片语。  
“教授,你不能——”  
“你不明白,”  
“马尔福恨她——”  
“——赫敏在那里很危险——”  
“——上课前他们的争吵?”  
“威胁要杀了她。”  
“——不会把她留在这儿的!”  
她心里充满了对“男孩们”的爱和感激，尽管她知道他们的努力无济于事。  
辛尼斯塔已经下定了决心。  
似乎为了证实这一事实，哈利和罗恩的声音变小了——赫敏在她的脑海里看到教授做了一个她在课堂上经常做的那种沉默的手势——接着传来辛尼斯塔的声音。冷静的，无情的。  
“我相信格兰杰小姐和马尔福都明白他们需要成熟的去完成这项任务。鉴于时间的有限性，我认为他们没有机会像小孩子一样吵嘴。此外，教授们也给予了他们足够的关注。邓布利多e任命了一个——一个监护人，定期检查他们的任务进度。总之，我对你们之间的友谊表示欣慰，但格兰杰小姐没有任何的危险。我向你们保证。这扇门直到明天早上会一直在魔法的保护下，没有人能从里面出来，外面的人也无法进入。所以我建议你们回公共休息室去。克拉布，高尔，你们也一样。”  
他们也在外面吗？赫敏没想到两个有蠢又胖的斯莱特林学生会这么忠于他们的朋友，毕竟这不是斯莱特林学生拥有的特质，他们都是那样的……嗯，那样的人。  
现在外面的声音已经很远了，他们听起来像是在天文塔的楼梯上下行。哈利和罗恩还在努力劝  
那两个人还在吗?赫敏的想法。她没有料到那些又大又笨的斯莱特林学生会对德拉科表现出这么大的忠诚——她没有料到像他这样一个a级的笨蛋会激发出这么大的忠诚。嗯，她想，一丘之貉，诸如此类……  
那声音现在正从通向天文塔的楼梯上走下来。她听得见哈利和罗恩还在为她辩护，但已经听不清他们在说什么了。她听到的最后一件让她真正理解的事情是，辛尼斯塔告诉四个男孩，如果他们担心的话，他们可以在早上回来接他们各自的朋友——但老实说，没有理由这么激动。  
不过，从她的语气来判断，似乎连辛尼斯塔也不完全确定这一点。赫敏不知道她想说服谁——是哈利和罗恩，还是她自己。如果教授有疑虑，她到底为什么要完成这个荒谬的任务呢?  
然后，声音越来越小，最后完全消失了。  
\----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ \----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ \----------------------------------分隔符------------------------------ 赫敏把额头抵在冰冷的门上，她不知道接下来会发生什么。  
或许德拉科会在她转身的一瞬间，就用魔杖直接杀了她。邓布利多安排的监护人也来不及做任何事。  
最后,她深吸了 一口气，决定直面这惨淡的现实。  
但当她看到德拉科蹲在辛尼斯塔的望远镜旁，背对着她，似乎在调试仪器的参数。  
“准备好记录，格兰杰。”他慢斯条理的说，“我会从轨迹开始。”他伸出手拨弄了一下浅金色的头发。“我希望我们可以完成这个任务，你和我在一条船上吗？”  
赫敏站在那里一动不动，他不耐烦的转过身，用那双灰色的眼睛斜睨着她，“你可以开始了吗？”他气急败坏的说。“我以为你是那种……”他用一只手比划着，好像要从空气里找到那个正确的词语。“热爱写作业的怪胎，总是没有足够的作业来满足你。我想今天是你的幸运日，你可以一晚上都做这件事。白痴！别站在那里发呆！”  
他恶毒的话语终于让她清醒过来。  
赫敏走到辛尼斯塔的办公桌前，拿了几张表格，还有教授留给他们应该观测的星星的名单。  
做完这些后，赫敏走到了墙边，德拉科的附近，当然了。  
这附近没有桌子，凳子也是不可奢望的。  
赫敏盘腿直接坐在了地上，把一本厚厚的教材放在腿上，垫在羊皮纸下面。  
等她做好这一切，赫敏抬头看向德拉科。  
对方正全神贯注的调试望远镜，赫敏胸前尤腾起一股怒火，这完全是浪费时间！  
她清了清嗓子，说。“我准备好了，马尔福。”  
她听到德拉科哼了一声，但她不能肯定那是不是他发出的声音，因为他一直背对着她。“哦，你结束你夸张的准备工作了。”  
赫敏考虑要不要把膝盖上重的像砖头一样的书扔到他的后脑勺，这可以让他学会一点尊重，也许。  
但后来她又觉得这不是个好念头，鉴于他们还要被困在一起一整个晚上。  
虽然她不想承认，但就如同德拉科说的，她也希望他们可以完成这个任务。  
“开始吧。”她拿起羽毛笔，笔尖悬在羊皮纸上方。  
现在是9点15分。  
And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
9:25  
“好了?”  
“好了。”  
“你确定每一颗星星你都观察到了吗?”  
“是的，格兰杰，我很确定。我知道你习惯了和你那些格兰芬多的笨蛋朋友们相处，但是——”  
“不许你侮辱我的朋友，马尔福!”  
赫敏狠狠的瞪着他，一点儿也没有要先移开的意思。令她惊讶的是，德拉科率先移开了目光，露出了一个算是温柔的表情，然后耸了耸肩，道。“好吧，格兰杰，就按你的意思。如果你可以对我稍微客气一些，我就不再提起你的朋友们。我不希望我们一晚上都在无意义的吵嘴，这只会让事情变得更困难，你认为呢？  
赫敏继续盯着马尔福的看了一会儿，然后她突然意识到自己的嘴一直保持着惊讶的状态，她从来没有想到德拉科也会有和蔼可亲的一面。  
她啪的一声合上了嘴。  
然后又沉默了一阵。她说。“我不明白，教授们让我们每半个小时绘制一次星图，但这只需要十分钟的时间。这样一来，我们每半个小时就有二十分钟的空闲时间，也就是说，三分之二的晚上我们都会处于无所事事中。”  
德拉科瞥了一眼赫敏鼓鼓囊囊的书包。“格兰杰，这里面一定有超过而是本书，为什么你不拿出一本来打发时间呢？”  
“首先，这都是今天上课要用到的课本，其次，我都已经读过了。再读一遍不会给我带来任何乐趣，我没有想到我会被困在这儿。”  
德拉科耸了耸肩，面无表情的说。“这可真糟糕。”然后他无视了赫敏，从自己的书包里掏出了一副牌，开始自己和自己玩了起来。  
赫敏只好从她的书包里挖出了今天的课堂笔记，开始复习它们，当她读完一遍，第二遍读到一半的时候，德拉科叫了她一声。  
又到了该绘制星图的时候了。  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
10:05  
赫敏在魔杖的光亮下踱步。  
9点55分，他们已经完成了第二次制图，而她刚刚坐下来重读第二遍笔记，这时天文塔上的灯光突然熄灭了。  
先是一阵令人吃惊的沉默，然后，从德拉科坐着的房间的另一头，她听见他低声说:“荧光闪烁。”他的魔杖立刻发出一道柔和的光，这使她能够从包里摸索出自己的魔杖。在天文学课开始之前，她就把魔杖一直放在包里——天文学一般不需要魔杖——也把它点燃了。  
“现在是什么情况?”她问道。  
德拉科并没有立刻回答他的问题，他似乎专心致志的在玩手里的牌，魔杖在他身边的地板上散发出荧荧的微光。赫敏等了一会儿，才听到他不慌不忙的说。“现在是十点，我们已经正式进入了宵禁时间。城堡里除了宿舍和公共休息室意外的所有地方都会同时熄灯。”他头也没抬，“你当然不会知道了。我猜你会在九点下课后回到宿舍，九点半就躺在床上开始在脑海里复习那些Arithmancy and Runes，也许你最过火的时候就是借着魔杖的光芒继续学习。你就是这样的女孩。”他冲着她挤了挤眼睛，一个标志性的马尔福式表情，在黑暗里灰色的眼睛闪烁着不怀好意的光芒。  
听到这段评论的赫敏更加生气的在教室里走动，她想用一句话来反驳这个讨厌的傲慢的斯莱特林，足以表达她对他的厌恶和轻蔑。但他又用自己的后脑勺对着赫敏，这让她失去了所有的理智，她向着他冲了过去，大喊道。“你就是一个自以为是的讨厌鬼！德拉科马尔福！一直都是！”  
马尔福又一次抬起头，这次他冷冷的望着她，并且挑了挑眉毛。  
“让我来告诉你，你这个自大又狂妄的人，打破校规和在宵禁时间出行并不是什么值得骄傲的事。”她说这句话的时候选择性的忽略了她和她的朋友们在霍格沃茨的每一个学期都做了同样的事情。“ 很抱歉让你失望了，我不但知道宵禁后城堡里里的规则，并且能准确的告诉你这个咒语是在什么时候，为了什么而被实施的。《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里准确的提到了它第一次出现的时间。我只是不明白为什么教授们会在明知道我们还在这里的时候不保留灯光，辛尼斯塔说了，他们知道我们今晚的任务。你不觉得他们原本可以为我们破例一次吗？”  
“哦？你读过《霍格沃茨，一段校史》？”德拉科的语气里充满怀疑。“但是为什么像你这样的泥……麻瓜会对这些感兴趣呢？”  
赫敏闭上眼睛，强迫自己做了深呼吸，她的双手时而握紧，时而松开，贴在身体两侧，努力让自己平静下来。“你永远都想不明白的，不是吗?我不是麻瓜。撇开我的出身不谈，马尔福，我和你一样是个巫师。我和你一样拥有着魔法。至于我为什么对霍格沃茨的历史感兴趣，哦，我不知道，也许是因为我也在这里读书上学?”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，他突然漫不经心的问。“ “你把整本书都读完了，是吗?”  
他完全无视了她的差点爆发的情绪。 

“我——我——读过三遍，”三次结结巴巴地说。  
德拉科的脸上露出了得意的神色。“我读过四遍”   
“胡说！”她不假思索地反驳他，然后睁大了眼睛，举起一只手捂住嘴，不敢相信自己刚才说了一个这么不文雅的词汇。  
（原文里的胡说是Bollocks，有另一层含义是男性生殖器官。）  
哦，这可真是个危险的现象，她受到了马尔福的影响！  
德拉科对她的粗俗用语则显得有些幸灾乐祸。“注意你的用语，格兰杰。”他咧开嘴笑了笑。“如果你不相信，尽管来问我吧。你这个满口脏话的小泼妇。”  
“现在几点了?”  
“我是说真的——哦，又到了任务时间了。”  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
10:35  
“好吧，现在开始，第一个问题。为什么学校在1643年短暂关闭了一段时间”  
“小精灵入侵。“德拉科打了个哈欠。“拜托，格兰杰，你不是只有这个程度吧。问我一些真的能证明我读过这本书的问题，更难一些?”  
这已经是她的第三个问题，而德拉科就像回答前两个一样迅速而正确，她气呼呼的嘟着嘴巴，额头上散落的一缕碎发随着她的呼吸而飘动。他的确对这本书无比了解。  
这个混蛋。  
这本来是她的领域，她一个人独具权威的领域，现在她的权威被挑战了——如果哈利和罗恩知道她还没有一个愚蠢的斯莱特林更了解《霍格沃茨，一段历史》的内容，她会在他们的面前抬不起头的。  
德拉科笑了起来，他发现了她的窘迫，并且十分有可能看穿了她在想什么。“你和你的朋友们有个坏习惯，总是通过克拉布和高尔来评判其他斯莱特林的学生。我真是不明白，大多数的斯莱特林都是相当有天赋的人。说真的，你只要看看学院创始人要求的品质，聪慧，足智多谋,雄心壮志。大多数满足这些条件的人都不会是蠢货。说实话，格兰杰，你不喜欢我们并不意味着我们都是傻瓜。”  
她盯着他，一时说不出话来。  
她从来没有这样想过。  
从来没有想到德拉科·马尔福会如此思路清晰又态度平静地为自己和他的室友们辩护，而不受她情绪的影响。  
就在那一刻，她第一次意识到，对于这个男孩——现在几乎成了一个男人——她讨厌了将近六年的人。  
他柔软的，浅到极致的金色头发魔杖的光亮下显得出奇的迷人，而且——  
STOP THAT!  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
11:00  
“好吧，赞比尼呢？”  
“布莱斯?布莱斯他妈的是个天才。虽然我不想承认，但有时候也许比我聪明一点，也更阴险卑鄙。”  
赫敏哼了一声表示不相信。“比你更?”  
“格兰杰，你们格兰芬多的学生根本不知道什么是真正的小人。你认为我是阴险的，因为我说了一些话——那不是真正的小人。作为斯莱特林的学生，我表现的过于直接。而有些人在你面前或多或少会显得很有礼貌，就像赞比尼一样，但你永远不知道你背后都发生了什么。”  
好吧，赫敏吃惊的发现她居然赞同马尔福的诡辩。  
这当然值得深思。  
“潘西呢?”过了一会儿她问。“你不能告诉我她很聪明。她就是个典型的愚蠢金发女孩，。”  
德拉科慢慢地摇了摇头，若有所思的说。“潘西不傻，她只是没有动力。一个后进生。她的一生都是父母为她规划的，只要她完成了学业，成绩是好是坏对她的没有任何影响。所以她只做最基本的事情。一个一毕业就会成为某某夫人的人，并不需要做得更多”  
赫敏气喘吁吁地说。“这——这是太可怕了!！她要嫁给谁?”  
“我。”  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
“那是什么鬼东西?”  
“福克斯!”  
邓布利多的凤凰就从那扇架着望远镜的窗户里飞了进来，它在圆形的教室里飞了一圈，高唱了一曲诡异的歌曲，然后落在了赫敏的肩上。双爪发出咯哒的声音，并且用头蹭了蹭赫敏深色的头发。  
赫敏高兴的说。 “这么说你是邓布利多的神秘监护人了!来看看我们还好吗?对吗？福克斯？”  
福克斯缩回了它的头，上下摆动了一下，好像在回答她的问题，然后离开了了她的肩膀，又在房间里转了一圈，然后飞出了窗户。  
赫敏转向德拉科，德拉科正盯着那只鸟，脸上带着一种奇怪的表情。一种混杂着惊奇和惊慌的表情。  
“马尔福，你打算告诉我，你生在巫师世界，长在巫师世界，从来没有见过凤凰吗?”  
她饶有兴趣地看着他。  
马尔福最终镇定下来，又恢复了平常那种总是对周遭一切都充满厌烦和轻蔑的表情。“我的家族不喜欢凤凰，格兰杰，我被教导说，它们是肮脏、邪恶的动物。”  
“真有趣，”她说，“关于蛇，我也听到过同样的话。”  
他久久的望着她，时间长到赫敏从那双灰色的眼睛里看到了什么别的东西。  
就在她快要弄清楚是什么的时候，他忽然开始说话。“又到了绘制星图的时间了，格兰杰。”

\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
12:00  
就在午夜来临的那一刻，伴随着一声轻轻的“劈啪“，多比提着一个野餐篮子出现在了赫敏的身边，他的胳膊上搭着红白格子的桌布，脸上严肃极了，只是现在的场景总是让他看起来有些滑稽。当他看到赫敏的时候，他的大眼睛亮了起来。  
他一边摊开桌布，把它扑到地板上。一边对着赫敏高兴的尖声问候。“晚上好，小姐。“ “邓布利多说要把这份午夜野餐带到天文塔上，可是多比没想到会看见——哦!”  
多比看到了德拉科背靠着墙坐了下来，全神贯注的重新开始他的纸牌游戏，家养小精灵的出现没有引起他的任何关注，即使是多比最后的尖叫，也没能让他抬起头来看一眼。  
但他的存在显然让多比十分的不适，多比先是后退了一步，然后又后退了一步，看到赫敏的喜悦被极度的恐惧取代。  
赫敏呢，先是茫然地看看多比，又看看德拉科，然后又回过头来——但当她意识到他们之间曾经的联系时，她睁大了眼睛，嘴巴里发出了一个无声的“哦”。她安慰地说，“没关系，多比，他——”但她还没来得及说完，小精灵又发出一声惊恐的尖叫，消失了。  
德拉科抬起头来，温和的说。“你是说‘多比’吗?”我们以前有一个家养小精灵叫这个名字。父亲说他给了它衣服——如果你问我的话，它几乎不能胜任自己原本工作，总是把它那可笑的耳朵往里一扇一扇的——啊!我们的夜宵来了。”  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
\------------我是分割符---------------  
12:25  
“不。”  
“但是——”  
“步。”  
“但是——”  
德拉科放下嘴里嚼着的那块冷鸡肉，把目光转向赫敏。“答案永远都是一个，格兰杰。你可以问我一百次，结果还是一样的，所以我建议你趁早放弃。除非我死，不然我绝不会加入你们那荒谬的家养小精灵解放协会”说完，他又把鸡肉送到嘴边，用牙齿咬掉一大块。  
“太可笑了！”他嘴里含着食物咕哝着。  
赫敏用足以吓走罗恩和哈利的目光狠狠的等着对面的德拉科，但没有起到预料中的效果，这让她的怒火变得更大了。“你！德拉科·马尔福，是一个——一个——顽固的原始人!”  
他毫不在意的耸了耸肩。平静的说“在我看来，这份拒绝是为了家养小精灵们的。我在保护他们和我的最大利益。他们喜欢服务。我喜欢有人招待。这是个双赢的局面，格兰杰。你是说服不了我的。”  
“你的从前的家养小精灵多比不喜欢服侍你，你这个傲慢自大、以自我为中心的家伙——”  
“多比一文不值。我已经告诉过你了。除了伤害自己，它什么都不喜欢。”他的眼睛眯了起来。“只是你为什么会突然提到这件事——你对多比有什么了解?”  
赫敏飞快的思考了一下。德拉科没有看见多比进来，但多比看见了德拉科，显然是被吓得发疯了。  
如果德拉科不知道他以前的仆人在霍格沃茨工作，她也许不该泄露什么?  
“只是……嗯……猜测?”她结结巴巴地说。  
那双灰色的眼睛危险的眯了起来，主人显然并不相信她的托词。“好吧……”


	3. Chapter 3

\------------分隔符--------------  
\------------分隔符--------------  
\------------分隔符--------------  
12:40  
“我不敢相信你没吃完，说实话，它看起来真的很油腻。罗恩也没法儿吃这么多。”  
德拉科在上一次绘图工作一结束后就开始专注的享用他们的夜宵，听到赫敏的话，他哼了一声，说。“除了吃，我在其他地方也比韦瑟比强多了。我更聪明，更帅气，魁地奇也比他厉害多了，只是吃东西而已，有什么大惊小怪的？”  
赫敏深吸了一口气，准备为她的朋友辩护，但还没等她开口，德拉科就自然的转换了话题，又一次让她失去平衡，这种情况在今晚似乎已经发生过一百次了，和德拉科马尔福的交谈里没有一次是赫敏预料中的情况。  
“你今年为什么不去上魔药课？”他看起来是真的很关心这个问题。“你在这门课上做的很好，格兰杰。是你厌倦了做隆巴顿的保姆？还是唬人的斯内普把你吓跑了？”  
“两者都不是，”她认真的说。“教授没有把我吓跑，马尔福。并且我帮纳威做的远远比不上你为克拉布和高尔两个笨蛋做的事情。只是我被教授点名而你没有。这要多谢那个油腻的——”  
“注意你的用语，格兰杰，你说的可是我的教父。”德拉科温和的打断了她。  
赫敏停了下来，嘴巴还张着，吃惊的盯着他。“哦。”她忍住了后面的话，啪的一声闭上了嘴。  
她沉默了很长一段时间，被她听到的的最新消息弄得不知道说什么才好——斯内普，德拉科的教父?像小天狼星对哈利那样慈爱、支持他的老男人?斯内普?仔细想一想，这样很多事情就能解释的通了，魔药教授的公然偏袒，但是……斯内普，教父?他曾经把一个小德拉科抱在膝盖上玩耍过吗?给他读睡前故事?替他换尿布?现在她的脑海里全是这些画面了。  
德拉科再次提问。“格兰杰，你到底想不想告诉我问题的答案？或者你干脆列出所有你能想到侮辱我的教父的词语？”  
“我——”上帝，姑娘，振作起来。“只是它既不是我最喜欢的学科，也不是我最擅长的，马尔福。教授讨厌所有的格兰芬多，讨厌我我更甚。第六个学年开始的时候我有了更多的选择，魔药课就不那么吸引人了。并没有什么特别的原因，我只是想尝试新事物。”  
“嗯。这说的过去。”  
她生气的说。“我真的不在乎你的看法，马尔福!我选什么课并不需要你的同意!”  
“冷静点格兰杰。我的意思是，我希望你在做一些其他值得你花时间做的事，如果魔药课不是一个绝佳的选择的话。对于一个像你这样有潜力的人，白白浪费掉天赋将是一种耻辱。”  
“潜力，”她重复道，她的声音很低，“我有天赋?”她的脑子现在正式被马尔福弄得晕头转向。德拉科到底想在这里干什么?难道是他故意在一个晚上里这么频繁、这么剧烈地迷晕她，以至于第二天早上哈利和罗恩来接她的时候，她会缩在一个角落里，前后摇晃着，捂着耳朵胡言乱语?  
她摇了摇头。“像我这样的泥巴种，马尔福?我从没想过你会承认这一点。”  
“我的确一直那么称呼你，格兰杰，我不会为此而道歉。但我从没说过你傻。见鬼的是你几乎和我一样聪明。”  
赫敏生气的反驳。“一样聪明?我每门课程的成绩都比你高!”  
“除了魔药课，不是吗?也许这就是你放弃它的原因，不能忍受屈居我之后。你还说我傲慢。”  
“魔药课上我唯一不满的就是我们没有公平竞争的机会，因为斯内普总是偏袒斯莱特林，尤其是你！”  
“其他课程的教授也更喜欢非斯莱特林的学生，尤其是你。”德拉科反唇相讥。“这些教授们和学生一样，都讨厌我们。从十一岁来到学校被分到斯莱特林学院，他们就对我们带着偏见。我敢肯定，他们会在暗地里为韦斯莱双胞胎的恶作剧叫好，对那些不幸被分到斯莱特林的学生发出嘘声。格兰杰，你有听到斯莱特林在格兰芬多分院的时候发出恼人的声响吗？答案我想很明了，因为我们不会起哄一年级学生的分院仪式，即使我们被认为是这所学校最坏的。”他一口气咆哮着说了一大段话，有些喘不过气来。  
马尔福用手拨弄着他的头发，似乎要找回他的镇定，他对那些低年级斯莱特林的遭遇十分愤慨，这对赫敏来说有些不可置信。她一直认为斯莱特林，尤其是马尔福，都是十分自私的。她当然不赞成弗雷德和乔治对低年级学生的恶作剧，但她并没有设身处地的想过斯莱特林会因此感到多么的不适。  
德拉科马尔福，孩子们的保护神。她忽然想到了这句话，忍不住笑了起来。这样的马尔福对她来说是完全陌生的，一个会为了低年级学生受到不公平遭遇而愤愤不平的马尔福，这使他原本的刻板印象忽然崩塌，而更加像一个普通人了。  
“我跑题了。”他终于平静了下来，“回到我们的刚才的话题。斯莱特林这方只有一个教授——一个！唯一一个不因为我们的学院而看地我们的教授。格兰杰，你有没有想过，我在魔药课上胜过你，不是因为斯内普偏爱我，而是他没有像别的教授一样偏爱你？嗯？他可能是唯一一个公正的教授。而你习惯了你在课堂上的优越感，不能忍受他的这种一视同仁？”  
“那是……那是……只是……”赫敏结结巴巴地说。  
德拉科欣赏了一会儿她的激烈挣扎，然后忽然一笑道。“拜托，格兰杰，斯内普当然更偏爱我，我是教子。不过这让你开始思考这所学校真正的样子了，对吗？”，  
她不得不承认，她的确在思考。  
\------------分隔符--------------  
\------------分隔符--------------  
\------------分隔符--------------  
1:05  
“——这就是我的使命，格兰杰。你非要问，我诚实的回答了，我不会奢望你理解我所相信的东西，但是你肯定可以承认，保持血统纯净这事有些道理。如果我们继续和麻瓜通婚，巫师只能变得越少越少。”  
“好吧，我很感谢你没有强迫我理解你的使命，就像你说的，它对我和我的家人并不友好。马尔福，你至少还保存着一丝理智。”  
德拉科的眼里闪烁着好胜的光芒。“现在轮到你了，让我来理解你的使命。关于阿不思邓布利多和他的麻瓜爱好者小团体，我等不及想听了。“  
赫敏需要非常简单的解释这一点，这样她才能有更大的可能说服对方。这并不是说她如果说的不够简单马尔福就无法理解——他根本不蠢，今晚的交谈很好的证明了这一点。但如果她能成功的让他从她的角度看待事情，即使只有一分钟，一个怀疑的种子被播下，就有机率破土而出。  
他会开始思考，一旦他开始思考——这可能会改变他的人生轨迹。  
她知道自己可能过于乐观了，但是……  
这是她最好的机会，很可能是她唯一的机会。  
——都取决于她接下来的话。  
最后，她开始了。“我相信每个人都有追求幸福的权利。真的，每个人马尔福，如果一个巫师能从爱一个麻瓜中找到快乐，那么这种情况不应该受到阻挠。你永远也不能说服我，巫师和麻瓜结婚会削弱魔法世界，我的存在就是证据，两个没有巫师血统的麻瓜能够生出像我这样的女巫。并且霍格沃茨超过三分之一的学生是麻瓜出身。如果周围的巫师比以前少了，也许是因为黑巫师不断出现——比如你的主人——杀死了所有他为认为不配使用魔法的人。你想过这种可能吗?”  
德拉科皱着眉说。“我没有主人，如果我追随任何人，那是因为我相信他和我的使命不谋而合。”  
赫敏扬了扬眉毛。“这是真的？我们来看看，马尔福，只谈你。你真的相信娶一个女人，一个你的父母暗示和她结合会给你带来幸福，仅仅因为她的血统纯净？这样的人和动物有什么区别？你扪心自问，和潘西结婚你会一辈子幸福吗？或者想一想，你要因为你的父亲，而盲目的追随你的黑魔王，盲目的相信你所谓的使命，从不去质疑它是否真的是那样的？一辈子这样生活下去，就算你爬到了神秘人队伍里的最高一层，你有能力做到这一点，这能给你带来满足感吗？直到今天，我并不了解你，但我能看出你是一个聪明，独立的人，所以我不认为你的使命是你的使命。所以你告诉我，马尔福，你是要选择做你自己的主人，还是让别人掌控你的一切？“  
她说话的时候一直看着最近的窗户，避免直视他的眼睛，当她说完转过头去观察他的反映的时候，赫敏发现他平时带着戒备的神色消失不见，取而代之的是深深地不安。  
我成功了。赫敏高兴的想，我让他开始思考了。  
不过很快，马尔福又恢复了平常的状态，他灰色的眼睛就像一扇重新关上的窗户。他面无表情的看着她说。“我不需要告诉你什么，格兰杰。”  
但他已经告诉了她一切。  
\------------分隔符--------------  
\------------分隔符--------------  
\------------分隔符--------------  
1:30AM  
“你听说过一个叫阿道夫·希特勒的麻瓜吗，马尔福?”  
“阿道夫?”  
“希特勒。他是个独裁者。”她停顿了一下，看他茫然的神色，继续说了下去。”——一个暴君。…嗯。我想，他是个相当于黑魔王的麻瓜。”  
“没听过。我不研究麻瓜。你认识他吗?”  
赫敏说。“没有。他死了几十年了。但是大多数麻瓜都知道他——我想你也应该听一听。这是一个有趣的故事。想知道吗?”  
马尔福耸了耸肩， “讲吧,格兰杰。毕竟我只能呆在这里。”  
\------------分隔符--------------  
\------------分隔符--------------  
\------------分隔符--------------  
1：40  
“你一定是在开玩笑。”  
“不开玩笑。”  
“数以百万计的人?”  
“数百万。男人，女人，孩子，婴儿。”  
“就因为他们有深色的头发。或者说另一种语言。或者有不同的宗教信仰?”  
“是的。你很可能很安全的，至少在外表上是安全的，但是我——”她把一绺浓密的棕发绕在一根手指上，“我肯定已经死了。”  
“但是——”他似乎真的很困惑，眉头紧锁，试图弄明白一些毫无道理的事情。他失败了。“但那太愚蠢了，”他最后说。  
对于一个与麻瓜几乎没有任何接触的纯血统巫师来说，这是真的。因为在巫师世界里，几乎没有什么种族、国籍或宗教信仰的歧视——他们唯一真正的歧视只有血统。  
很好。她必须让他意识到歧视血统的愚蠢。  
“你注意到了吗，马尔福?语言，宗教差异，所有这些都只是表面现象。归根到底是血统。希特勒想要净化他所认为的“劣等血统”，并重新开始——用一个种族的后裔重新繁衍地球。就像你的黑魔王想要净化巫师界的血统一样，重新打造一个他认为纯净的巫师界。希特勒，你亲爱的黑魔王——他们完全一样。”  
她还没说完，他就摇了摇头，一他的脸色变得阴沉。“不。这是不一样的。完全不同。”  
“哪里不同?想想看，马尔福。好好想想。”


	4. Chapter 4

\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------

2:05  
“那只该死的鸟真把我吓坏了。这是它第三次突然出现了！”  
“福克斯很聪明，马尔福。他曾经救过哈利的命。”  
“我已经告诉过你我不喜欢那只鸟了，为什么要火上浇油呢?”  
她恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，而是说:“不管怎样，我告诉过你，他是邓布利多的派来的，他要确保你还没有为了保护巫师界的未来而谋杀我。”  
他也怒视着她，但当他说话时，他想转移话题。“我烦透了玩纸牌。我们去辛尼斯塔的东西——看有什么有趣的。”  
赫敏立刻说。“我不会做这样的事!”  
“很好。”德拉科站了起来。“我一个人就可以。”  
他大摇大摆地走到辛尼斯塔的书桌前，开始在抽屉里翻找，赫敏在一旁看着，为她的教授气得说不出话来。  
过了一会儿，他直起腰来，手里拿着一个木箱，调皮地朝她笑了笑。赫敏发现当他露出类似的神情时，她很难控制自己的怒火。  
“巫师棋，”他非常满意自己找到的东西。“你会玩吗?”  
“一点，”她点了点头。要是能玩玩国际象棋来打发时间就好了。她花了好几年的时间，从罗恩那里学到了如何玩巫师棋，甚至形成了自己独特的策略。她有一种感觉，德拉科会是一个很有价值的对手。除了- -“不过，马上要到下一次绘图的时间了。”  
德拉科翻了个白眼。“比赛可以暂停，格兰杰。我看到国际巫师棋比赛暂停过几天，甚至几周。”  
“哦，”她说，觉得自己很傻。“那好吧，马尔福。我们开始吧。” -------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
2:40  
"将军."  
"该死！ 格兰杰，这可不是只会一点！"  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
3:10  
“将军."  
"Bloody HELL! 我讨厌巫师棋，我要回去玩纸牌了。"  
"纸牌也可以对战。"  
"理论上来说，是的。"  
"好吧，我们来玩牌! ."  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
3:35  
“纸牌也没那么难。你确定你不愿意试试爆炸牌吗?”（我也不确定爆炸牌是什么，查了一下好像是巫师的一种游戏，原文里是Exploding Snap）  
“又来了，烦人的好胜心。”  
“哦,好吧!我希望——我希望你被你那该死的纸牌噎住了!”  
德拉科抬起头来望着她，扬起一条眉毛，嘴唇上露出假笑。“这是你唯一希望发生的事情?你看，事情是这样的，我知道它们不是用来吃掉的。”他摇摇头。“我想你和隆巴顿在一起的时间太长了。”  
“哦，该死，马尔福。”  
他的假笑现在变成了阴险喜悦的笑容。“啧啧，格兰杰，注意你的用语!你用这张嘴亲你的麻瓜妈妈吗?我郑重声明，我不会那么做。但即使我真的——你他妈的可以肯定，我就是那个在上面的人!”  
“哎。我知道我不能忍受你是有原因的。那是因为你是个令人无法忍受的饭桶!”  
“尽管叫我饭桶吧，只是别再炫耀了。”  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
3:55  
“结束了。”  
“什么?”  
“这是最后一个出现在轨道上的星星，我们的任务完成了。”  
“可是——可是现在才四点。”  
“好吧，我不知道该怎么跟你说，格兰杰，可是所有的星星都从天上消失了。”  
“你确定吗?”  
“我整晚都在做这件事!是的，我非常确定!任务结束了，检查一下门。也许咒语解除了。”  
她走了过去，但和她想的一样，门依然打不开。“打不开，辛尼斯塔说，要等到天亮。”  
“至少还有两个小时天才会亮。我累了，该死!任务已经结束了，我们为什么还要被困在这里?”  
“没有人说我们不能休息，马尔福，任务已经完成了，你可以睡觉了，看起来你很重视你的美容觉。”  
德拉科朝她打了个粗鲁的手势，不过这背后显然没有什么真正的仇恨。“你才是需要好好休息一下，格兰杰。你的眼睛又小又红，快眯成一条线了。”  
“哇,马尔福。你真的知道如何让一个女孩觉得自己很特别。古老的包办婚姻制度的受害者，这对你未来的妻子来说是多么大的悲剧啊。”  
“我知道。”德拉科佯装悲伤的表示同意。“你必须尽力忍受着了。坚强些,格兰杰。”  
她高兴地哼了一声，然后突然安静下来，因为她忽然意识到德拉科·马尔福在跟她调情吗?  
“格兰杰?你没事吧?”他盯着她，“你在那儿发呆了足足一分钟。我想你和我一样累。我们找个可怜的借口睡觉，好吗?”他从包里抽出一件黑斗篷，把自己裹在里面，躺在地上，头枕在一只胳膊上。  
她叹了口气，拉过自己的包，躺了下来，蜷成一团，把满满当当的包当枕头。她刚闭上眼睛，突然——  
“格兰杰，你以为你在干什么?”  
“睡觉，马尔福，跟你一样!你又有什么高见?”  
“老实说，聪明的人也并不一定时时刻刻都聪明，不是吗?你打算直接睡在窗户边，不穿斗篷?看在上帝的份上，你能不能把自己盖上。你会冻死的。”  
“我没有斗篷，”她喃喃地说，然后转了个身背对着他。她听见他坐了起来。  
“你没有斗篷?”他不可置信的反问。“现在是二月，你居然不带斗篷来上晚上的课？”  
她也坐了起来，转过身来瞪着他。“是的！我从来没想到会有这种情况!”  
“我也没想到会这样，格兰杰，”他说，一字一句的，好像在对一个不太聪明的孩子说话，“不过在二月的晚上，你不会遇到一个忘带斗篷的我。”  
她感到自己的眼眶热了起来——她一定是累了，不然她怎么会因为德拉科这么轻飘飘的一句话就快哭出来了。经过这一个晚上，这实在不是值得哭泣的理由，他有一件斗篷而她没有？  
赫敏用手背用力的抹了抹眼睛，然后蜷起膝盖，把头靠在上面，低声说。“让我清静一会儿，马尔福，我现在太累了，我不想——我们都可以休息了。”  
一阵沉默过后，赫敏忽然听到马尔福叹息了一声，然后说了一句她怀疑自己是否出现了什么幻听。  
“过来，格兰杰，我们可以分享我的斗篷。”  
她抬起头，望着他。“你说什么？”  
“我说我们可以分享一件斗篷，它很宽松，是我教父的礼物，他似乎觉得所有的衣服都要宽大一些好，尤其是斗篷。”马尔福说话的时候歪这头轻轻一笑。“我想就算是海格在这里，也足够盖住他了。”  
她感到回答就在她的嘴边。赫敏朝着马尔福的方向爬了过去，在离他还有一点点距离的时候，她犹豫着停了下来。  
德拉科恼怒的说。“这只一件斗篷，不是特大号的红色羽绒被，你需要再走近一些——”说着他伸出手来，用一只胳膊搂住她的腰，稍微一使力，就把她唠叨了自己怀里。赫敏尖叫了一声，马尔福置若未闻，忙着用斗篷把两个人都裹住了。  
赫敏没想到自己会这么快睡着，当然她很累了，不过她原本以为接近德拉科会让她很不舒服，她可能会彻夜不眠的思考到底是什么状况。一开始她的确一直在思考整个晚上他们的谈话，但后来困意涌了上来，她靠在墙上，汲取着德拉科神撒花姑娘的温度，她的头不小心靠在了他的肩膀上，这吓得她立刻抬起头。  
但德拉科没有反应，他向后靠在石墙上，浅金色的头发披散在额前，规律的一呼一吸，显然已经睡着了。  
赫敏第二次不小心靠在他的肩上时，她让自己保持着这种状态。  
而在她睡着之前，脑海里最后想的是，这是多么舒服啊，她从身边的男性身上得到的安慰和安全感。居然来自于她的宿敌。  
太可惜了。  
但经过这一夜，他还是她的敌人吗？在这个漫长的夜晚里，他们谈了那么多，做了这么多，他们……  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
二月十四日，周六  
他们终于醒了。  
由于在地板上睡了几个小时，背靠着冰冷的石墙，赫敏感觉浑身无力又酸痛。  
在城堡最高的塔楼上，圆形的房间里里几扇大窗户开着，粉红色的晨光从窗外照射下来。  
赫敏不动声色地把脸转向德拉科的肩膀，忍住哈欠，无法抑制她突然产生的强烈感觉——  
他闻起来好迷人！  
德拉科忽然毫无征兆的一把扯下斗篷，把它捆成一个球，塞进包里，然后他站起身来，向她伸出一只手。  
赫敏拉住了。  
他们面对面，互相凝视了对方很久。  
赫敏意识到自己呼吸开始变得急促。她觉得她必须打破这种难以忍受的沉默。  
“我，呃，我想门会开着的，”她说。“天亮了很久了，他们会注意到我们还没能从这里离开的。”在她自己听来，她的声音嘶哑，于是她把目光移开，感到很尴尬——但当她听到德拉科说话时，她又忍不住望着他的眼睛。  
“你知道今天是星期几吗，格兰杰?”  
他的眼睛和以往一样，看不出主人的情绪——至少对一个并不经常的观察者来说是这样——但仔细一看，它们是不是……与其说是银的颜色，似乎更深一些?  
“我——”她结结巴巴地说，被他的目光笼罩住，不知所措，“是——哦!”她睁大了眼睛，恍然大悟。  
就在那一瞬间，当她的面颊爬上可爱的红晕时，德拉科用双手轻轻地捧过住她的脸，把嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上。  
有那么一瞬间，她的心跳停了一下。  
她不知道该怎么办——这是她第一次“真正的”吻。  
不用说，她做梦也没想到，在这种情况下，与这个特别的人会发生如此具有里程碑意义的事情。然后，她的身体放松下来，融入了这个吻，仿佛这是世界上最自然的事情，让德拉科来引导她。  
很长一段时间后，当他们终于离开彼此，赫敏不仅仅感到呼吸困难;她简直喘不过气来——她意识到他也是。  
他用手搂住她的腰，紧紧的贴着她。她能感觉到他的心跳得很快。  
他又低下头来对着她，，她以为他要再次吻她——但他没有。  
他们的脸凑得很近，鼻子几乎碰到了一起，他闭上了眼睛——那双非凡的、银灰色的眼睛——仿佛在为自己即将要说的话准备一下。  
“你知道吗，格兰杰，我一直在想，”他开口了，他的声音异乎寻常地低哑，一点也不像他平常那种慢吞吞的腔调，“关于我的幸福的事，还有——”  
他没能说完，因为下一刻，糟糕的事情发生了。  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
突然天文塔上的门被从外面冲开了，经过一夜的焦虑和折磨的哈利和罗恩先走了进来，他们立刻爆炸了。两个人都不会认为赫敏愿意让德拉科抱着她，他们已经自动脑补了这是某一种伤害德尔前奏。  
“把手从她身上拿开，你这个肮脏的斯莱特林混蛋!”罗恩脸色铁青的大喊道，哈利什么也没说，但他的脸色阴沉，绿色的眼睛里闪着杀气腾腾的凶光。  
这还不是最糟糕的;哈利和罗恩是可以解释的——他们有能力听取别人的意见，也很可能已经冷静下来，不会选择使用暴力，尽管他们一点儿也不高兴。  
的确，当赫敏松开手，挡在德拉科面前，伸出手阻止她的朋友们冲锋时，两个格兰芬多已经放慢了脚步，他们困惑的看着赫敏。  
因此，如果没有接下来发生的事情，当时的局势甚至可能已经得到挽救。  
克拉布和高尔冲了进来。   
随后发生的事情谁也说不清楚，但大致是这样的：  
德拉科和其他四个人混战在一起，赫敏被推到了一边。  
拳头或多或少不加区别地挥舞着——哈利和高尔扭打起来，克拉布一拳打在罗恩身上，罗恩摔倒在地上四脚朝天——  
然后克拉布从后面袭击哈利，哈利正忙着对付高尔，德拉科正忙着把他俩分开——  
赫敏注意到了哈利和德拉科都没有看到的东西克拉布手中冰冷的金属闪着——  
凭借六年的本能，她挺身向前，保护了这个男孩，而这个男孩恰好也是她最好的两个朋友之一。  
克拉布手里的匕首刺进了了赫敏的身体，一片惊人的沉默。  
没有人,甚至是赫敏,她空了一拍的心跳。  
克拉布的手把一个华丽的银匕首刺进了赫敏白色衬衫下的身体里。  
她蹒跚着后退了几步,哈利目睹了一切，他原本被赫敏挡在克拉布的前面，但这时候愤怒已经让他失去了理智，男孩刚刚“袭击”他了最好的女友！  
至于克拉布，他呆呆地盯着赫敏，似乎无法理解他刚才对她做了什么。  
直到哈利的拳头重重地打在他的下巴上。他仍然没有试图为自己辩护，就在这时，罗恩站了起来，咆哮着冲到前面，和哈利一起开始暴打克拉布。  
德拉科和高尔站在稍微偏一边的地方，他手还搁在高尔的胳膊上，刚才他想把他从哈利身上拉下来——  
现在只有赫敏一个人站着，茫然地低头望着她衬衫上的血正在迅速地向四面八方扩散。一个深红色的污迹，中间有一把匕首的银柄从她胸前伸出来。  
她仿佛突然站在一场奇怪的风暴的中心，房间里的声音现在被一阵狂风吹进她的耳朵里，变得悄无声息。  
她喘不过气来。   
然后，她慢慢地转过身来，突然觉得自己好像被冰冷的一种液体包裹了。  
她的目光落在了德拉科身上。  
他们只是对视了一会儿，这似乎是永远了。  
德拉科注意到了她胸前的血迹，他在冲向她身前的时候，脸上出现了赫敏见过的他整晚最生动的一个表情——恐惧。  
她向他走了一步，然后两腿忽然一软，跌进了德拉科的怀抱。


	5. Chapter 5

“哦，该死。”德拉科喘着粗气慢慢地跪倒在地板上，他抱着赫敏，把她靠在在膝上。“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!”  
她棕色的眼睛，盯着他的手，他看到她的表情还处于震惊之中，但很快就被痛苦和恐惧所替代了。  
“格兰杰。“他的声音听起来如此陌生，窒息的感觉爬上他的喉咙。  
“马尔福。”赫敏喘息着说。“拔出来……它是凉的……拜托了……”  
马尔福颤抖者抓住了匕首柄，猛地一拉。赫敏全身抽出了一下，然后脱力似的，闭上眼睛，晕倒在了他的怀里。  
“格兰杰!”他把匕首扔到一边，狠狠地摇了她一下。“保持清醒，好吗?睁开眼——看着我。”  
她挣扎着看向他，双眼涣散。“还以为是早上呢，”她低声说，困惑的皱起了眉头。“为什么……为什么这么黑?”  
一点也不黑。玫瑰色的晨光甚至越来越强烈了。  
“该死。”德拉科激烈地咒骂着，然后抬头看看周围的情况。  
战斗仍在激烈进行;他看见为了抓住赫敏而放松了高尔，他已经加入了战局。  
就克拉布而言，他似乎终于从昏迷中清醒过来，现在正兴致勃勃地还击。  
这是一场势均力敌的战斗——克拉布和高尔高大强壮，但波特和韦斯莱更聪明、更快——  
要不是德拉科大喊一声，他们可能会持续更长的时间。“住手!”  
四个人停下来，是因为德拉科根本就没有大喊大叫—  
他是那种越生气就变得越安静的人。  
在恐惧中保持沉默，这更加危险。  
没有人听见他喊叫，而他的声音——几乎是嘶哑的，几乎是近乎恐慌的——正是这个原因，打斗停止了，四个男孩向他走了过来来。  
罗恩跌跌撞撞地朝德拉科走了几步，重重地跪倒在地。Oh. Holy. Shit.”  
他看起来像是同时被两个游走球击中了一样， “把她交给我，马尔福。”  
德拉科没有思考或解释，他只是跟着自己的直觉，紧紧地抱住她，吼道:“滚开，韦斯莱。”  
罗恩被这出乎意料的反应吓了一跳，他的目光转向了几乎失去知觉的赫敏，然后又回过头来——哈利站在那里，沉默着，思考着什么。  
他忽然毛衣从头上拽下来，几乎扑倒在地板上，抓住赫敏那件沾满血迹的衬衫领子，从正面把它撕开，找到了伤口，用两只手把毛衣按在了上面。  
“马尔福，”他平静地说，没有看德拉科，所有的注意力都集中在他的朋友身上，“你最好派个混蛋去把庞弗雷夫人找来，要快。”  
德拉科抬头一看，克拉布和高尔都呆呆地盯着眼前正在上演的一幕。“克拉布，”他说，声音清晰而威严，“我想让你明白一件事。如果她死了，我会亲自杀了你。明白了吗?”  
克拉布点点头。  
“你相信我说的话吗?”  
克拉布又点点头。哦，是的，他相信。房间里的每个人都清楚，德拉科看起来极其严肃。  
“很好，”金发男孩说。“如果你想保住小命，你最好把庞弗雷带到这里来。现在。高尔，跟他走。别让他搞砸了。”  
高尔也点点头，但两人都站在原地一动不动。他们被眼前的情况吓呆了，然后又被德拉科吓住了。  
“GO!”这次那两个打手飞快地逃走了。  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
“赫敏?赫敏?”  
这是哈利的声音。她任何时候都能辨认出来。沉着冷静，一个过早蜕变成男人的声音。  
她喜欢那声音。  
不过，她认为哈利不是抱着她的人。  
壮的手臂环绕着她，好像要用尽所有力量把她的生命抱在怀里——它们是谁的?她脑子一片模糊。  
“哈利?”她小声说。  
“是的。我在这里。还有罗恩。和……和马尔福。我们会陪着你，但是赫敏，我们需要你保持清醒。你能看着我吗?来吧——试试。”  
她勉强睁开眼睛，想把目光集中在哈利身上——或者她以为是哈利的那个模糊的身影——但她先看到了一团鲜红的头发。  
“罗恩?”  
“我在这里,亲爱的。”  
她感到一双温暖粗糙的大手抱着她的一只手，把它举到他的唇边。他吻了吻她的指尖，然后吹了吹，轻轻地摩擦着。  
她听见他低声对哈利说:“她的手像冰一样。我们到底该怎么办?”他的声音含糊而沙哑。听起来他像是在哭。  
她想看看是不是这样，但她的眼睛不能很好地聚焦。她想安慰他，但她又无法出声了。她所能做的就是轻轻地捏了捏他的手。  
她的眼睛渐渐闭上了。  
哈利说过要保持清醒，但这是一场注定要失败的战斗。她听见他用同样哽咽的声音小声对罗恩说:“我想她撑不了多久，希望庞弗雷能尽快赶到。”  
罗恩，现在听起来比她以前听到过的更加恶毒。“我不知道你在惺惺作态什么，马尔福。你现在一定很高兴。毕竟，你的愿望实现了，世界上少了肮脏的泥巴种!”  
她感到她周围的手臂圈的更紧了。  
然后她听到了德拉科的声音——然而，那不是她在过去六年里已经习惯的那种。嘲笑、恶意和傲慢都不见了。  
他听起来又累又疲倦，还有一丝…伤心?  
是的，她虚弱地想，马尔福很伤心。  
“我不想她死。”他说。声音抬高了不止一点，几乎是歇斯底里的，“我他妈的不想她死!每个人都有权改变主意，我他妈的一点也不想她出事!”  
在那之后，她头顶上的声音消失了一段时间，变成了一种低沉的、砰砰作响的背景声音，她几乎没有意识到这是在她的意识边缘——但接着她想——她几乎可以肯定——她听到了一个声音——既不是哈利的，也不是罗恩的，在叫她。“赫敏!赫敏？”  
名字，她费了好大的劲才想起来，是德拉科，他在用我的名字。  
她鼓起最后一点力气，睁开了眼睛——只是勉强睁开了——但尽管她尽力了，还是没认出他来。她鼓起勇气想说话。  
“德拉科?”她管理。  
“我在，”对方立刻回答，“我在，我不会放开你的。我在这里，赫敏。”  
她微微一笑，然后黑暗吞没了她。  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
赫敏没有听到突然充满整个房间的声音  
凤凰的歌声。  
是福克斯，他是来做最后一次预约登记的。  
赫敏不知道后来发生的事情：福克斯飞落在她身边，德拉科咆哮着，试图踢开那只该死的鸟，罗恩和哈利朝德拉科大喊大叫，哈利跨坐在斯莱特林的胸前，把他按倒在地，大声喊道:“马尔福，福克斯能救她!它救了我，它也可以能救她!”  
哈利把德拉科撞倒在地，罗恩则抱起了赫敏。他把她抱在怀里，福克斯低下火红的头，无声地在她的伤口上流着眼泪，至于罗恩，他为了他像第二个妹妹一样爱着的女孩又添了眼泪。  
赫敏没有意识到庞弗雷夫人闯了进来，邓布利多、麦格和斯内普也跟着进来了。庞弗雷夫人只花了一刹那就看到了这一幕，然后就开始命令男孩们让开。  
哈利放开了了德拉科，后者立刻冲到罗恩身边，想把赫敏从罗恩手里夺回来，他们之间爆发了激烈的扭打。两个男孩都一心一意要把她送到医务室去，直到斯内普走了进来，把她抱进自己的怀里，一次两级台阶，飞快地奔下塔楼的楼梯，庞弗雷紧紧的跟在魔药学教授的身后。  
赫敏不会去回忆当庞弗雷夫人吧血液补充剂输入她的身体后，灼热的疼痛席卷了她身体的每一寸肌肤的感觉。  
赫敏不知道，哈利，罗恩，德拉科赶到校医院后，拒绝庞弗雷夫人要把她绑在床上，避免她因为痛苦而剧烈挣扎，而是坚持把她抱在怀里，轮流陪她度过痛苦的这些时刻。  
赫敏不知道，教授们站在校医院的门口，表情严峻。通常都平静和内敛的辛尼斯塔攥紧着双拳，如果她知道昨晚的决定会差点让她的学生失去生命，她一定会奋力反对。邓布利多拍了拍她的肩膀，带着她走出了校医院。  
赫敏也不知道，尽管后来哈利告诉了她，德拉科在她昏迷的时候对她说。“格兰杰，我在想，我应该早点告诉你，昨晚你说的话，我都有好好思考……我思考了潘西是否是那个会让我幸福的伴侣，结果是否定的。我一直都知道，我其实一直都知道，只是我没觉得有什么大不了的，不过我仔细思考之后，我发现我也并是潘西幸福的归宿。 (你他妈的在着什么看，韦瑟比?拍张照片吧，为什么不呢，我还没说完)她一直暗恋着布莱斯，以为我我不知道，但是——好吧，我看了她的日记。如果你的日记就在手边，我也会读的。这是我的天性，格兰杰，我不会为此道歉的。回到潘西—如果己去追求幸福，我希望她做同样的事情。我希望她快乐;她是我的一个朋友。”根据哈利的描述，德拉科叹了口气,用一只手穿过赫敏的头发,低下头，轻轻的在赫敏的脸颊上印下了一个轻吻。  
“我最后得出的结论是，我之所以能够承认潘西不是我理想的伴侣，是因为我找到了一个合适的人。在辩论中我们势均力敌，格兰杰，这可是很少见的情况。我们聊了好几个小时，我没有感到无聊。你很聪明，也很有趣，我喜欢你时不时地破口大骂，而且——我想甚至你那可笑的想法也占据我的大脑了。我突然想到，如果我决定接受你的说的使命——一个巫师能因为爱一个麻瓜而感到幸福，就像你说的，为什么我不能去爱一个才华横溢的女巫呢?你已经在我鼻子底下待了六年了——别——(他停顿了一下，哈利说)——别让我刚刚找到你，又失去你。赫敏，拜托了，醒过来。”  
说完这些之后，他温柔地把她的手下放进了被子里,站起来,在哈利和罗恩的注视下，,平静地走到门口。  
然后他停下来，面对着墙站了一会儿，忽然开始对墙壁拳打脚踢，直到他最后一丝力气也没了，跌坐在地上，把头放在了膝上。  
庞雷德夫人走进房间的时候，替他包扎了受伤的手，在这个过程里，马尔福一言不发，几乎也没有动过。  
直到哈利穿过房间走到了他猛地面前，他才抬起头，坚定的看着哈利眯起来的绿色眼睛。  
“怎么回事，马尔福?”哈利平静地问道。  
德拉科的目光转向躺着床上的赫敏，然后又转向哈利。“格兰杰让我开始思考，”他简单地说。  
哈利看上去真的很困惑。“就这样?在六年的强烈仇恨之后，你不断地叫她——”他自己说不出这句难听的话来——“经过了这么长时间，就是一个晚上，你和她相处了一个晚上，然后你出来时变成了另一个人?你要我相信这个?”  
德拉科的嘴角抽搐了一下。这是一个傻笑，还是微笑?“她可以很有说服力，波特。”  
哈利沉默了很长时间。但他不得不承认这听起来非常赫敏。“她是的，但是我警告你，马尔福——如果这是一种游戏——如果你在玩弄我最好的朋友——我就把你他妈的喉咙割断。我不会让我在乎的人受伤。我会杀了你。”  
“我是认真的，波特。”德拉科说。  
“这样的话。”哈利说着伸出右手。  
德拉科盯着哈利的脸，又盯着他伸出的手，然后又盯着他绿色的眼睛，慢吞吞的说。“我曾经向你伸出手，”他终于缓缓地说，“你却羞辱了我。我不会给别人第二次机会。”  
就在哈利开始往后退时，他突然伸出手来，闪电般的用一个找球手的速度，抓住了那个黑头发男孩的手。“除了这一次。这是为了证明我对格—赫敏是认真的 。波特，如果你觉得这很疯狂，相信我，在我的脑海里比你想象的要疯狂十倍……你不知道这会给我带来什么样的麻烦……但我真的觉得我爱她。关于那些该死的家养小精灵，我永远不会和她意见一致——但我会好好待她。这不是游戏。”  
他们握了握手，经过了六年。  
接着，德拉科的脸色变得阴沉起来，他突然想到了什么。“你不会让她在我们中间难受吧，波特?”  
哈利摇摇头，嘴角掠过一丝微笑。“她是我最好的朋友，马尔福——她和罗恩都是。就算她认定自己喜欢费尔奇，我也会站在她身后。”(提起费尔奇他忍不住颤抖了一下)然后哈利表情又严肃起来，继续说道:“如果出了什么问题，全部的责任都在你。我们都同意这一点吗，马尔福?”  
“波特，从你说你要“割断我的的喉咙’我就明白了，不需要你强调。”  
哈利忍不住哼了一声，把德拉科的手举起来晃了晃，然后又松开。  
他们一起回到赫敏床边，没过多久，在哈利的催促下，罗恩也向德拉科伸出了手。他们浑身发抖，两人的表情看起来像是把手伸进巴波块茎脓水的大桶里，他们迅速地松开了彼此，仿佛对方的手把他们烫伤了。  
但这只是一个开始。  
这是一个开始。  
赫敏一点也不知道这些——直到很久很久以后，她才听说了这一切她错过的事情。  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
\-------我是分割符---------  
赫敏唯一知道是，当她终于第二天的凌晨醒过来的时候，她看到周围的一切——哈利和罗恩床的两侧趴着，睡得很香。  
德拉科睡着床边的椅子上，头枕在床边，他枕着自己的一只胳膊，而另一只手则紧紧的握着她的一只手。  
她感觉很好。  
不可否认的很好。  
她没有想过如果宣布她和德拉科的感情进展会在整个学校引起怎样的风暴，但当新的一年到来的时候，一切事情平息下来的时候，她相信所有人都会抛弃自己的偏见，霍格沃茨的第七年会变得更加统一和团结。  
德拉科这时候抬起头，睁开眼睛。灰色的眼睛里露出的神情，仿佛看着他一生中唯一挚爱的珍宝。  
“嘿。”德拉科哑声说。  
“嘿,”她轻快的回答。  
“我以为我失去了你。”  
“那会是件坏事吗，马尔福?”  
“当然是了。”  
她笑了出来。“但我想——”  
“不要说出来，更别去思考。就这一次，什么也别想。”  
他从椅子上挪到床边坐着，向她弯下身子，双手捧着她的脸，俯下身来，温柔地吻了吻她的嘴唇。  
尽管这个吻这样温柔，但赫敏还是感觉自己的灵魂震颤，她回应着他的温柔。  
—————— The End ————

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 在某个时间，辛尼斯塔申请了霍格沃茨魔法学校天文课的教职，成为一个天文学教授。午夜的时候，她会在城堡最高的天文塔上给学生上课。她会让学生使用望远镜观测星空，并学习各种恒星、行星和星座。（来自维基百科）


End file.
